


Waves And Ripples

by HoneyAndMurder



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Modern Girl in Thedas, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyAndMurder/pseuds/HoneyAndMurder
Summary: Green. Bright and almost hazy. The colors eb and flow like lazy waves lapping against the shore. The world is calm. She is calm. Everything is slow. Her thoughts, the universe, even the grass as it tickles at her exposed forearms. A small smile curls her lips upwards. She can hear crackling but it is faint and seemingly worlds away and yet it lulls her back into the darkness.........After waking up in the Hinterlands with no memories of who she is Fawyn manages to stumble her way into the inquisitions ranks. With a mix of bad luck and good timing the young elf goes from working in the stables to becoming Lady Josephine Montilyet's personal assistant. With blooming friendships and hard work surely everything will work out in the end for both Fawyn and the inquisition, right?





	Waves And Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> I've never written a story quite like this before but I thought I'd give it a go and so I hope you stick around and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Just a few quick house keeping things...  
> 1\. Fawyn is not a self-insert. While I have nothing against them I just want to make it known that Fawyn is not me and I am not Fawyn,  
> 2\. Fawyn is not going to become the inquisitor. I have a whole separate elf for that and I'm excited for her to be in this story as well.
> 
> Enjoy~!

**W A V E S  A N D  R I P P L E S**

 

                                                                                        “You must chase this light in you.”

   _Seeker_

* * *

                                                                                                         **Prologue**

 

               _Green._ Bright and almost hazy. The colors eb and flow like lazy waves lapping against the shore. The world is calm. She is calm. Everything is slow. Her thoughts, the universe, even the grass as it tickles at her exposed forearms. A small smile curls her lips upwards. She can hear crackling but it is faint and seemingly worlds away and yet it lulls her back into the darkness.

 

 

Time passes.

It feels like years and mere seconds all at once.

 

 

               _Green._ This time it is blinding. The grass that had once tickled her skin now feels more like tiny swords carving lines into any pieces of her that they can.

 

_Breathe._

 

She does and instantly wishes that she hadn’t.

 

             It is the pain in her chest that jolts her upright. It is the pain that slowly lifts the green haze clouding her vision. It is the pain that causes her to open her mouth in an attempt to scream but no sounds come out. Instead she coughs and keels over, her dry throat protesting every breath that leaves her cracked lips. She is too caught up in her own pain to sense something approaching her. It twists and turns around her like she is a mouse and it is a bird of prey.  

  

_Crackle._

She looks up.

 

               Her eyes focus and she spots the creature. She blinks. It stops moving, seemingly aware that she has noticed it. Dread fills her heart. She isn’t sure why but every atom in her body screams at her to run. The girl digs her fingers into the cold earth as she pushes herself away from the monster. Her legs are shaky but she manages to stand and run. She dares not look back.

 

She runs.

Time passes although like before it feels like she has been running for hours and mere seconds all at once.

              

               Her body aches with every step she takes but she does not stop running. Her lungs feel seconds away from collapsing within her chest but she doesn’t stop running. Her vision blurs. She can just barely make out what seems like lights. They dance in the distance like a beacon beckoning her closer and she can’t do anything but oblige the sirens call. Her pace slows down as the lights grow closer. Her body feels heavy. Her thoughts are nothing more than mere puddles of goo pooling in the corners of her mind.

 

Voices.

 

               She cannot understand them but she knows they speak to her. She tries to reply. The word is sharp and painful yet soft and dreamy.  

 

_Fawyn._

 

And with that her world fades back to black.


End file.
